Banished leaf Shinobi
by NarutoHinataFan
Summary: Naruto is banished from the hidden leaf because of his fight with pain/pein.They Hate him and dont see him as there Hero.The council demand he be banish which Tsunade declines.They take action and banish him from the village.On his journey he makes friends and meets a special someone.He creates a new village for Demons/Outcast.Will He Betray Konoha like they did him?Or alliance?
1. The Banishment! And new Company?

Everyone was frightened at the sight of The Kyuubi emerge from the large rock, hell even the Hokage Tsunade was freaked as well as his friends. Naruto was about to defeat the leader of akatsuki, He was pissed he had almost killed Hinata hyuga one of Naruto's closest friends along with all the others. A Roar like thunder came from the Kyuubi's sharp and intense teeth, he was also upset the akatsuki had almost killed Naruto he was like his own son, he had strong feeling for Hinata, Kyuubi liked Hinata as a daughter and Naruto as a younger sister. Naruto defeated the akatsuki leader Pain/pein, He was proud of himself until he submerged from the little crater he created, he got stares from the villagers and they weren't good ones but they were bad ones. They're those same stares he got when he was younger and they thing that cause hime the most pain was that off all people his friends Sakura,Sai,Kiba, and the most hurtful one was from Tsunade, it wasn't those hateful stares though it was fright like she was terrified for her life and clung onto one of Sakura's arms only Hinata and Ino pulled me into a hug and said, "Thank you,Naruto" Hinata and Ino said at the same time. And Naruto actually returned the hug, the villagers were watching as Naruto exit the crater and some even began to scream "Monster should have never let you survive" one man said. "Yeah, beast don't deserve to be called hero look at what you've done to our precious village" a woman scram. 'Why, what did I do wrong' he thought.

'_**You did nothing wrong kit, your like a son to me I couldn't takeout so I took control and this is my fault you have to take the blame for all of this, i'm so sorry kit'**_

_**'No Kyuubi it wasn't your fault, it was your fatherly side taking over so it's ok'**_

Naruto said as he exited his conversation with Kyuubi.

* * *

1Month later*

" I demand you banish that demon brat Uzumaki Naruto, he is a disgrace to the leaf village" A women with pink hair said and everyone nodded in agreement to the statement. "No I said it once and ill say it again ! I will not banish Uzumaki Naruto from this village ! And you won't make me ! Now get the HELL out of my face !" Tsunade scram at them as she scattered around in a hurry for the door.

"We will get him to leave this instant and who give a hell about the old gag she dont know a thing, we will banish Uzumaki Naruto tomorrow and will not tell Tsunade of this until the next day, understood" Danzou said as he look at the group and they all nodded in agreement and left for their homes. Danzou walked the dirty road towards his underground facility and began to write a letter that will be sent to Uzumaki Naruto.

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto._

_We have requested you to be banished from this village immediately, pack your things and you leave tomorrow at 10am be ready we have sent and ANBU to escort you to the gate. We really appreciate it Thank you._

_Sincerely, Tsunade._

Danzou began to laugh at the statement he wrote he thought he was very funny.

'This is the best suggestion I've ever had' Danzou thought.

"Hitori I request you slip into Uzumaki Naruto's house and put this note on his refrigerator and not to be seen,ok?" Danzou asked.

"Yes Danzou-Sama" he said as he grabbed the note and shushined to Naruto's house.

* * *

Next day*

Naruto was in the front of his door things already packed and ready to go.

'Well this is goodbye to my apartment, bye' he thought.

'**_ Kit I'm sorry_**** '** Kyuubi said and he exited the conversation before Naruto had a chance to say anything in response.

" Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry" Hinata said as she ran to Naruto and hugged him her embrace, it was a loving hug and a passionate one too.

" Thanks and its ok Hinata-chan, don't worry for me ok... And I love you, your like my little sister" Naruto said a he shed a couple of tears. " and I love you Naruto, your like my older brother and here are our presents from me,Neji,Ten,Chouji,Ino,and kiba.

Hinata gave hime a necklace and it says 'Big Brother' and hers say 'Lil sister', Neji gave him a scrolls pouch,ten gave him a katana and in it was carved 'your like my big brother',chouji gave him a pouch you can carry food in, Ino gave him a orange and white bracelet and it had a fox and a werewolf dangling from it,and kiba gave him a fox plushie. Naruto was crying at the wonderful gifts they had gave him.

"Uzumaki-San are you ready it's 10 o'clock,lets go" the ANBU said with a weasel shaped mask on him. " Ok, Bye Hinata-chan" Naruto waved her off. When they reached the gates there was a crowd of villagers waited for him to leave and some of them were his friends ayame and the old man were crying and very upset that they're number one customer was about to leave. As Naruto exited the gate he stopped and said" Don't worry my friends that care for me ill come back a whole different person and ill get revenge and you won't know what hit you" Naruto said as he turned walked out. Everyone cheered, "The beast is gone" they were even dancing and hugging while Naruto's friends merely turned and walked home Hiashi was very happy but when he looked at his daughter he grabbed her and saw she was crying and he pulled and scram "you little brat, you dare she'd a tear for this demon brat run home and stay into your room, Go Now" Hiashi scram at her and she scurried home without looking back. Hanabi just giggled and said "She's such a kid, isn't she father" she said and looked at her father, he nodded in agreement and continued to cheer and laugh.

Naruto continued to walk out of the village in his way to nowhere, he said down by a tree and drank some cool water from the pouch chouji bought him, chouji had put 3 cool water bottles 10 pieces of beef and 5 rice balls and he also gave him 1cup of instant ramen that Naruto planned on eating lastly. Naruto fell asleep only to be awoken from Kyuubi.

'_**Kit I think it's time we merged and you can be hanyou would you like that or would you rather wait till next year' Kyuubi asked. **_

_**Naruto thought about it and said 'Yes Kyuubi I would rather like that to become hanyou, will be an awesome experience'**_ he said. They were interrupted by a young girls voice about 6 or so,she had long blonde hair with whisker marks just like Naruto and said "Hey mister what are you doing in that tree, it's cold and dark outside, shouldn't you be home?" She asked.

" Yes I should, but I have no home, shouldn't you be home little girl" Naruto asked they little girl.

_'__** Oi kyu why the hell does she look like me' Naruto asked.**_

_**'Kit I never told you this but you know how your father was Hokage and your mother was Kushina, well she had 2 kids instead of one a young girl she never got the chance to name and she only got the chance to name you, when she had her the fourth Hokage died and was pregnant with her and she was in wave country at the time, and she died of the huge tragedy' Kyuubi told him.**_

"Hhhheeelllloooo mister answer my question" she asked. Naruto hadn't noticed but she had no shoes on." Um what was the question again I wasn't paying attention" he said with a slight smile at how his little sister looked a lot like him.

" I said what is your name mister" she said once again.

'_**Lie, create a new name ,Naruto Uzumaki is dead no longer with us your new name...son...is Kemono Sakimaru'**_

"Umm Kemono Sakimaru and what's your name young girl" he asked her.

"Ohh well I don't have a Name really" she said with a sad voice and she turned to walk away waving the man off, but Kemono Grabed the girl into hug and said "how about you be my sister and ill name you...Jaaku Sakimaru ok..imouto" Kemono stated, instantly the girls face lit up with happiness as tears streamed down her face and she hugged her brother. "Thank you Onii-San" the girl said as she pulled away and said who we have a home, but Kemono shook his head no and said sorry but no ill be rented and apartment for us to share. "Shall we go" a he asked and took her by the hand. That was when something so unexpecting happened she began to change into a hanyou form and Naruto was surprised and asked Kyuubi.

_'__**What the hell she's hanyou I never knew' Naruto told kyu.**_

_**'I knew something was off with this girl I smelled something different,well Kemono as soon as she falls deep into sleep you'll be turned hanyou Naruto and ill be your sensei understood kit now hurry and find a nice place to rest cause tomorrow ill be sending you two to the demon realm were will decide if you are ready to behold the demon summoning contract'**_

_'All right Kyu' _he said then exited the conversation, Jaaku began to wobble cause she was tired and asked if she can sleep on Kemono and Kemono accepted by picking up Jaaku and and she fell asleep right in Kemono's arms. She snuggled deeply into his arms,Kemono smiled and said "My little sister Jaaku"

'he said as he left the conversation.

" hello 1 room 2bd and I would to stay 1night" he said.

"Ok that will be 1000ryo your room is on floor3 and here are your keys room 326" she said as Kemono got out 1000ryo. And walked up the stairs with his sister in his arms.

' **_kit it's time we merged I can't hold it in much longer run outside in the forest now!'_**

**_Kemono did so and he ran really fast until he felt this huge gush of pain and he scram so loud. He noticed he entered his mindscape at the time and the sharp pain was kyu holding back a bit._**

**_' Kit ok I want you to walk into my chakra so we can merge and you become hanyou ok' _**Kemono walked into the chakra and as soon he was in the center he felt this sharp pain in his body so he scram in his mindscape the pain was so intense and it defiantly hurt him. His body began to change, he...began to change into a hanyou.

He had brown fox ears and a long brown tail all his senses became sharper and his teeth were as sharp as Kyuubi's teeth were,his nails and toenails were sharp as kunai and his hair grew to his shoulders but still spiky, his eyes changed to red and is whiskers began to get a darker shade and he looked a look like a hanyou.

'**_Ok kit it's time you go, it's getting dark and I can sense Jaaku awakening._**

**_'Good night kyu'_** Kemono awoke in someone house and he was on hanyou form. They're was a man 1 yr older than Kemono, "you awoke finally I thought you were dead boy, what is your name?" The man asked.

" Kemono Sakimaru, and yours might be"

" kurai Naru" The man said with a grin.

* * *

Please Review I need them I probably suck at writing but I try my best guys please read fully I plan on makingn 15 Chs,

Shay Samuel. Love you


	2. I-is That Naruto!

"You did what !, I can't believe you all, ugh your all stupid as hell ! That was the last straw you will ever pull, because you all will be executed next week! And that is final if I don't find my grandson within the next week ill execute you all and he is found you will receive a severe punishment of prison for 5 yrs!" Tsunade scram at the council.

"You can't do that, you crazy son of a Bleep ! We own you,you can't execute the people who own you, now can you" Hiashi told Tsunade.

"Damn right I can, and you council can't do crap about it, So try me I really do dare you" Tsunade said as she gave the most biggest killing intent a women can ever give of." Now get the hell out of here now ! Before I order your execution date for the next 3 days!" She scram at the council for their idiocy, as they scurried for the door.

"Idiots,why the hell did they do that" Tsunade cried as she punched the table creating a large crater. "Lady Tsunade please stop, I understand your pissed but I thought it was for the best. He is probably dead now,some villages are hunting him so they can kill him or even use him for his power,it's better for him gone than here now lets go and celebrate the bea-" Sakura was saying before she was cut of by 3 flying kunai, and 2 punches from Tsunade and Ino. "You dare call Naruto a beast,how dare you Sakura. And to think I liked you cause my godson liked you,you bastard" Tsunade scram with the intent to kill. " Sakura I can't believe you would call the man that saved you, Sasuke-kun and everyone else from the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's grasps, Sasuke-kun was depressed when he heard one of his best friends has Been banished from this village ! " Ino scram at Sakura with the same intent to kill.

" Guys I'm sorry but he was a beast at the moment, and I'm quite glad that he left the village." Sakura stated. " Sakura I really want to kill you at this particular moment, I suggest you leave now or ill be the one to tell Ino to kill you, Go !" Tsunade said as Sakura backed away and walked head down for the door. " lady Tsunade I know I miss Naruto too, why did you banish him if you wished for him to be here?"

" Ino i didnt banish him... The council that's why there execution date is next week" she said in a rather calm voice. "What, lady Tsunade I know Sakura's mom is evil but you shouldn't execute her.". "Damn right I am it's next week and that's final. 'Knock,knock' "May I please come in Hokage-sama" Sasuke asked. "Come in sasuke, how are you feeling" Tsunade said in a calm voice. "Hey Sasuke" Ino said.

" I feel rather great and hey Ino" Sasuke told them. "So have you gathered a search party for Naruto, lady Tsunade." Sasuke asked.

" No not yet I was hoping he would return by tomorrow 7:30" She hoped.

" Naruto where are you?" Ino said.

* * *

" Well nice to meet you Zurai Naru" Kemono said.

"Oi, Zurai Where the hell are you" someone scram outside, Kemono turned his head in that direction. " I'm here Sanzoku" Zurai scram in return. " you idiot why the hell did you come back, you are so scary those travelers had all the items we needed" Sanzoku said. "Dobe I have a guest, please be quiet" Zurai told the younger man.

Sanzoku looked at Kemono and said "what is your name"

"Kemono Sakimaru" Kemono said. "The names Sanzoku, I have no last name and no sisters, nor brothers" Sanzoku told him, that was when sister rang in his ears, his littles sister Jaaku. So he quickly got up and was about to run when he was pushed down by the two and they said,"Fool sit down or you'll be spotted in hanyou form, your such and a dobe like San" Zurai told him.

"My sister I have to go get her they might hurt her, she's in hanyou form" Kemono said as he was struggling to get out of the men's grasps. "I'll get her, where is she?" Sanzoku asked. "Hotel to your right,floor 3 room 326, here's the keys and she has blonde hair and whisker marks like me" he said as Kemono threw the keys in his direction. "Ok I just hope you know it's 6am only" San said as he jumped threw there window. As San was rushing threw the trees he spotted a girl Kemono described, he stopped took a closer look at he found they look a lot like eachother. She was shivering,cold,wet, and she mumbled someone's name. "K-k-Kemono" she mumbled and fell asleep. Her clothes were all ripped and and her hair was all over the place, she had scratches and kunai on her left and right arm. He knew this was a bad time to be examining her right now so he lift her up gently and ran threw the trees as quickly as possible. When he reached the cabin, he ran threw the wooden door and said "Kemono I'm sorry I don't know what happened and I just found her there in the ground and I started to panic" Sanzoku said with his hands in his hair.

" Oh know, give her to me" Kemono scram at Sanzoku who got up quickly and gave her to him.

'_Danm it kyu what do I do, she might die_'

'**_No kit she won't die just push some chakra into her and she'll be fine as can be ok' kyu told him in a reassuring voice._**

Kemono started to push chakra into her and all the scratches and wounds disappeared and she was beginning to awake. "Kemono ! " she scram in a panic and she started to shed tears and when she found him, her whole world went into place. She hugged him and said throw sniffs "Don't ever leave me again big brother" she said ." I'm sorry,who did this to you tell me" he said and he had a serious face.

" the lady and those meany people did this to me, they're at that place we stayed in" she said and pointed to the direction of the hotel. She was in hanyou form so she smelled her own blood and she winced at the smell of blood. She then looked at her brother and said "hey you have a brown tail like me, weird eh." She said at looked at the two men behind her brother. "Hey Onii-San who are those people " she said and pointed to kurai and Sanzoku. "Oh, them their my new friends" Kemono said as she let him go and went to kurai. Kurai looked down on her as he said "And who are you, little girl" kurai asked her. "Oh that's easy, my names Jaaku Sakimaru, and who are you" she asked." Kurai Naru and my closest friend Sanzoku" she took on glance at Sanzoku and ran up to him and said "Hello mister you look like a giant teddy bear with green eyes" she said with a smile and then ran to her brother as he hoisted her up into his arms. "Onii-San can we stay here, I like teddybear-San he looks like a teddy bear" she said threw giggles. Sanzoku smiled and accepted they're stay for 1week." Jaaku why don't you get washed up and when you come back we will go to konoha so we can get you some new clothes". Kemono told her as she got out of his grasps and ran to the bathroom.

"Ok guys I plan on making my own village for outcasts and demons and such like that. I want children, men, women, and the elderly people." Kemono said "ill call it the village of death, it will be a nice village, we will move our way up so we can ally ourselves with suna and konoha. Now I need your help to bring as much outcasts as you can and lead them here to your cabin and you'll be granted as ANBU, deal?" Kemono asked the two and they both looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok we have a deal, but won't you be the strongest and you'll also be the kage so you'll need to train hard and all that good stuff" Zurai told him.

"Well yea I know kyu- I mean a friend will be training me " Kemono said.

"Yea, tell Kyuubi I said Hi" Sanzoku said surprising Kemono.

"You know about him, I never told you guys" Kemono said.

"Well no but he did, while in our sleep he told us your a jinjuuriki of the nine-tails, him." Zurai said in a rather calm voice.

"Well then why don't you summon him so we can talk to the demon master Kyuubi no kitsune" Sanzoku said.

"Onii-San, I'm ready, hurry lets go. Teddybear-San,Onii-San, and hmmm what should Ill call you...Squishy-San because you have squishy cheeks" she said as everyone in the room sweat-dropped. On there way to konoha they saw a young girl about 1year younger than Jaaku asking for food in the from and one of the guards were about to attack her but Jaaku saw this and attacked the guard.

" Get off me you brat" the man said as he struggled to move.

"Don't hurt the older girl or ill hurt you" Jaaku said.

"Ok fine then I won't hurt her but ill hurt you in return" he said as he slipped a kunai and stabbed her on her right arm and she scram out in pain, Kemono was about to run towards her but was stopped by Sanzoku's arm .

" move she in trou-" he saw it, his sister with demonic chakra and claws as she began to scratch the man on his face like a cat. She stopped as soon as he was unconscious.

"Onii-San why do I look like a kitty-cat" she asked her big brother.

"Umm Ill tell you when your older 12 is best" Kemono told her.

"U-umm thank you miss" the girl told her.

"Do you have a home young one" Zurai asked her. She shook her head in a No response . "No mister, I have no home to go to" she said.

"Well why don't you follow us and be with us, we are creating a new village for all the young and old outcasts" Zurai said as he held out his hand for the girl, she took his hand and nodded. As they walk to the village gates they are stopped by 2 guards. One looks at the girl and gets ready to get a kunai. "Don't even think about it" kurai said with his eyes closed and the girl just moved behind him.

"Hmp, State your purpose and names" on man said.

"Kemono Sakimaru, my sister Jaaku Sakimaru,Zurai Naru,and Sanzoku, that young lady there is his friends sister" Kemono said " we are here to enjoy the wonders of konoha and buy clothing" Zurai said. "Hmp well you may come through" the mane by the name if kotetsu said. "Well then, where are the clothing store? Hmm" kurai said as they walked and ran into a pinkette.

"Ophh,Hey watch were your going next time you oaf" Sakura scram and took one look at all of them and noticed one thing, on of them looked a lot like Naruto.

"N-Naruto" Sakura said in a scared voice with a wince as Jaaku scram.

"What are you talking about pinky that's my Onii-San Kemono and I'm his imouto, you fool" Jaaku yelled out loud.

"Sorry she's well, herself we want know where is the clothing stores here we are just visitors that's all" Sanzoku stated.

"Umm there right over there " Sakura pointed out. "And sorry for mistaking you sir"

She said waving the men and children off. They headed in the direction she pointed out. As they walked inside the little girl asked if she could get some clothes as well, but before they could answer Jaaku was pulling her to the girls section of the clothing store. "Hey Jaaku wait up, and stop running you two" Sanzoku yelled out.

" ugh she acts like me when I was younger" Kemono said as he ran passed people and apologized to an elderly couple. When they made to there destination, Jaaku and the girl were trying on clothes until they finally decided on this particular outfit. Jaaku chose a long sleeved dark purple shirt and blue shorts with purple strips on the sides and it came with some ninja shoes that were blue. The little girl chose a black tank top with grey strips in the back and front, and a grey skirt with black strips on the sides and that also came with ninja shoes. "We want these" Jaaku said as they went to change back in there other clothes. Kemono paid for the clothes and it and it came up to 1000ryo, but he didn't care. Then they went to the men's clothing store and Kemono got some ANBU pants with and ANBU shirt and vest he got long ANBU shoes too. Zurai got the same but in white, while Sanzoku came out with some long pants that were green and a white long sleeved shirt and some ninja shoes. Kemono had to pay 2000ryo and he still didn't care. Everyone went to put on their new clothes and they thought they looked great.

"hey what's your name "Jaaku asked and everyone looked at her a bit concerned to.

"I don't have one, but people always called me monster so I think it's monster" she said as she scratched her chin. "No it's not monster, how about Yoru instead." Zurai told the young girl. She smiled and looked at him before touching his face and nodding.

* * *

Somewhere in the same store*

"Hmm he looks like Naruto, could it be he is back" a women with pink hair said.

"No he was banished they're cant be a way he can get in without being spotted, he should be dead" a man with a bandage covering one of his eyes said.

"We will find out sooner or later" they said at the same time and retreated.

* * *

Well how was it, I hope I made no mistakes, cause Im using an iPad s. the iPad correct misspelled words when it doesn't have to I hate it I really do. Review and like as favs and stuff like that, ill update tomorrow or next week. Bye.

Shay samuel.


	3. Wrong Accusations and New Enemies

"Damn it Naruto, where the hell are you" Tsunade yelled in her office, her hands dug into her hair as she started to thinking of unknown places like, Suna,Kiri and tonbo.

'Knock knock', "Lady Tsunade, may I come in." Sakura asked politely.

"Come in Sakura, What do you want?" the Fifth Hokage said with a slight sigh.

"I umm wanted to apologize for-" Tsunade cut her off with her hand raised.

"Sakura don't, just don't please" Tsunade said with her head down. Sakura walked over to her very slowly and said "Lady Tsunade I know and it's ok" Sakura said and gave a hug to the Fifth Hokage. 'Knock Knock', another knock came through and ino poked her head through the door. "Hey Tsunade, Ready for your daily walk?" She asked.

"Daily walk? How come I never knew of this Ino-Pig?" Sakura asked with a frustrated look. "What'd you say Billboard-Brow" Ino said with a even more frustrated look, and her fist clenching and unclenching her fist .

"You heard me, now why wasn't I in this daily walk thing with Tsunade." Sakura said. "BECAUSE, IT'S ABOUT NARUTO AND YOUR NOT IN IT OK, IT'S THE PEOPLE WHO LOVE HIM AND CARE ABOUT HIM LIKE ME,TENTEN,TSUNADE AND HINATA OK !" Ino scram, she a little tear trickle down her face. Her best-friend Sakura pulled her into a hug and said "I'm sorry Ino, I shouldn't have asked." She said as she let Ino cry into her arms.

"Ahem, if I may interfere but Ino do we really have to" she said with those disappointed looks. Ino looked up in annoyance and said "Why you, you will go because i said so and I don't care if your Hokage or not you've been in here stuck like a house rat and we are starting to get worried." Ino scram at the Hokage. Tsunade had a shocked look on her face at the way Ino scram At her but she shrugged it of ant scram "Shizune, get in here". Shizune opened the door and said "Yes my Lady".

"I want you to take over for the next hour or two, I'm going for my daily walk...Again" she stated.

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Shizune said as the Hokage got up and Shizune sat down in her place. As Tsunade and Ino made there way down they found Hinata, and Tenten waited for them.

"Hey lady Tsunade, felling a little bit better than last time" Hinata said with a worried look.

"Yea, I'm alright Hinata lets just get this over with" she groaned as the walked of in some different direction from the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Onii-San, I'm hungry" Jakku said in a whiny voice.

"Well you just have to wait till I pass a food shop" Kemono told his younger sister.

"Shin'yu, you have to wait" Yoru told her friend .

"That's right, you have to be patient Jaaku" Sanzoku said. As they were on there way to the gate Jaaku sniffed the air and turned to her left and and scram so loud it made a mini earthquake. "RAMEN, I SMELL IT." She scram. She was headed straight for Ichiraku ramen but was grabbed by the shirt collar from Kemono.

"You idiot,sit still and will walk over there understood" he said as she nodded with a grin. He knew what that grin meant, it meant she was lying and she was gonna run for so he kept a secure lock on her shirt collar and she dragged him to the Ichiraku stand.

"Onii-San let me go, I want some ramen" she whined.

"No, I will not let you go until we leave this village" he told her firmly without letting go of his tight grip.

"Hey, Old Man I want some ramen" Jaaku said with a happy face.

'She sounds like me' he thought.

"Uhh, Oh what type would you like?" The old man asked.

"Five bowls of Miso ramen please" Kemono asked with an interested look.

'This guy looks like Naruto' the old man thought.

"Coming right up" he said as he turned to cook the Miso ramens they ordered.

"Hey Yoru wanna go to the park when were done" Jaaku asked.

"No,You can't, not today at least, maybe when I build my new village ok little sister." Kemono said as the old man brung out the Miso ramen. They finished eating there food and was ready to exit when they were stopped by the guards of the gates and they said. "I'm story for stopping you this afternoon but our council has requested your presence at the Hokage tower." One guard said.

"And why has he requested our presence might I ask" Zurai said getting ready to kill them. But was stopped by Sanzoku.

A/N: Zurai loves to kill those in his way, I forgot to mention )

" We have no idea but my comrade here will be happy to escort you to the tower"

One guard said but Kemono raised a hand and said "I know where the stupid tower is". "Well then, good luck." He said. The five of them all walked to the Hokage tower and there were 6 people waiting for them and most of them gasped at the resemblance. "Why have you requested us, we have done nothing wrong so what is the problem" Kemono asked.

"Ohh this is not the reason we have requested you sir, it's something different, will you please follow me, oh and by the way what are your names?" Danzou asked.

"I'm Kemono Sakimaru,my younger sister Jaaku Sakimaru, my friends Sanzoku and Zurai, and his companion Yoru and you all might be?" Kemono aske pointing to the group of council. "Me, Danzou,Hiashi,Shikaku,Shibi,Choza,Inoichi,And Tsume" he said pointed to the and motioned for them all to follow him into the council meeting room.

"Ok, Kemono we want to know why you have entered our village?" Danzou asked Kemono. That was when Ino Yamanaka walked into the room and everyone glared at her. Her first sight was Zurai staring at her with a grin and she just blushed and walked past him over to her father and whispered in his ear 'who are these people father, please tell me when you get the chance' Ino said. Inoichi just nodded in return.

As she walked passed Zurai she winked and him and he winked right back at her. Inoichi caught a glimpse of this and yelled at Ino "Ino Yamanaka, you'd better leave right now, or your gonna get it" he yelled and she just jumped and bumped into Zurai smiling at her and watching as she walked out the door. She gave him a sexy pose and grinned as she walked ou with him grinning right back at her.

"Ahem, now that that's settled may you please answer my question Kemono Sakimaru.

"Because we needed a change of appearance, because we were hungry and this was the closest village to our home" he answered sternly thinking to were this was leading to. "Why have you Been caught running through our village like animals?" Hiashi added.

"Because his sister kept running of" Sanzoku said informing. Getting looks from the clan leaders.

"Why do you have a sparkling resemblance to Uzumaki Naruto?" Choza asked.

"You big, ugly fatty my brother does not know anyone named Naruto and neither do we" she said on top of Sanzoku's back.

" You little brat how dare you call me fat, you'll pay for disrespecting a clan leader" Choza said racing towards the 7yr old girl. Everyone was at a shocking state except for Sanzoku and Kemono when the saw Zurai with a finger on top of Choza's head and managed to stop Choza instantly right in front of Sanzoku.

"How dare you lay a finger on me, you ignerent fool" Choza said slapping away Zurai's hand and walked back to the stands.

"I'm sorry Kemono but that is illegal in konoha, to put a hand on a clan leader. You must receive severe punishment for your actions" Danzou said with a grin on his face.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, you see we can not get caught, he attacked first and I just stop him so we will be leaving now goodbye" Zurai said as he took Yoru's hand and shushined away, Jaaku jumped to Kemono's back and he shushined away as well, Sanzoku just simply flash stepped out to the front gate and waited for them to be there.

"Damn it, we must find them and take them, have a search party ready for my presence" Danzou told Shikaku who simply nodded in return.

* * *

Tsunade could have sworn she seen Naruto at the Ichiraku stands five minutes ago with 4 other people, but she just shrugged it of and kept on walking towards the Hokage tower with Ino. The other had to go home and change for there upcoming training session. As they made there way to the tower they overheard Danzou and the clan leaders talking to five people she never heard of in this village.

She was gonna walk in until she heard the word 'fatty' and stayed behind the door listening to the conversation.

"Lady Tsunade who's in there?" Ino asked politely.

"The clan leaders and some other People/Ninja" Tsunade said. "Walk in there and tell you father this, she whispered something into her ear and Ino nodded and walked into the door. 10 minutes later she comes out blushing so much she was Hinata red and Tsunade aske what'd had happened and Ino told the whole story and how one of them was cute and on man looked like Naruto, this caused Tsunade to almost get ready to burst thought the door but was stopped by Ino holding her back even though she had immense strength.

"It wasn't him he had red eyes not blue like the Naruto we knew and he had this little girl that looked like him and Naruto didn't have any siblings from what we know of" Ino said keeping a tight grip around Tsunade.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Zurai asked Kemono.

"I don't know and I really don't care" Kemono said as his fluttered hair all around the place.

Yoru and Jaaku had already fallen asleep. As they made there way home threw the forest Yoru awoke and said "wow where are we, this place is humangeous" she said glaring at the two-story wooded house.

"Hehe, this is our home Yoru"Kemono said with a slight grin across his face.

"It's really big" she said and fell right back asleep.

1year later

"Onii-san, look at what I caught" she said taking a closer look at the butterfly she caught with her bare hands. The eight and seven year olds were training to become stronger and Kemono was there master.

"Well very interesting, Jaaku lets work on your Ninjutsu's now, attack me with everything you got ok Jaaku." He said as she nodded.

"_Raiton: Thunder Crash_" Jaaku yelled as a ball of lightning came flying towards Kemono but he easily dodged it and tried to encounter her with a kick on her chest, But Jaaku grabbed his leg and twisted it and dug her claws into his leg and he winced at the pain of her sharp leg and she encountered him with her B-Rank justsu.

"_Raiton: Lighting Dragon Blast Technique_" She scram shooting a Dragon made out of lighting towards Kemono and he dodged it but hardly getting away from the technique. Jaaku was panting hard and Yoru watching in awe as she never seen her bestfriend in battle before.

"Grr, I will surpass you big brother and you Better believe it too" she said and grinned with her thumbs up. Kemono could only smile.

"It's my turn little sister" Kemono said with a slight grin spreading.

"_Fuuton:Spiraling Blast_ " Kemono scram as a stream of wind pushed Jaaku back 7-ft away from the two near her. She got out a kunai and charged at Kemono but couldn't get him she was going at her full spread but she couldn't catch him he was to fast for her. He was watching her every move and was very proud of her for tring to attack him so easily. Her face lit up with happiness as she thought 'I probably should use my needles but he'll just dodge that too so ill use my Raiton: Electric Jolt'

"Hmm, _Raiton: Electric Jolt_" she said as she grabbed him and sent an electric shock in his body. Kemono winced in agony as the electric shocked him. She then kicked him in his stomach and he fell down hard. She landed panting heavily, Kemono got p as soon as she fainted but our was the one to catch her.

"Is she gonna be ok?" She asked with a worried voice.

"She's gonna be fine Yoru" he said as he took his sister and began to heal her wounds and when he was through he gently lifted her up and placed inside the house on the couch.

"Don't worry sister you'll definitely surpass me one Day, But not Now he said and kissed her forehead gently.

"Well Yoru it's your turn" he said gently to the seven year old.

"Ok mono-San" she said as she ran for the door.

"The rules are simply, attack me with all of your 4 strongest Jutsu's " Kemono said to the girl. She nodded in return.

"And...Begin" Kemono said as she raced towards him and scram.

"_Suiton: Water Ballista_" she said as she raced towards the teen ninja and he easily dodged the water ballista. She got frustrated but shrugged it of and she used a technique Kemono never heard of.

" _Suiton: Mass Water Missiles Justsu_!" She yelled and the water went straight for the young adult. He was surprised the jutsu was very strong he considered it B-Rank and was very proud.

"SAKIMARU KEMONO JUST WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO A 7 YEAR OLD, AND WHY IS YOUR SISTER LYING ON THE COUCH LOOKING LIKE SHE'S IN PAIN, AND YOU'D BETTER ANSWER ME" Kurai yelled from a distance. And Yoru ran to him and said "He tried to beat me up." She started to tear up a bit and at the same time grinned viciously at him.

"WHAT! She's a liar I wasn't she was using her water technique's against me and we were sparring! You, Tell the truth!" Kemono demanded and she just giggled but kurai didn't quite catch the giggle. He just stomped inside with Yoru in his hands and yelled.

"Sakimaru Kemono get your ass inside, Lunch is ready" Sanzoku yelled.

'_They always blame me, and it ain't funny stupid fox_' Kemono said.

'**Ohh Kami, that was so funny I've never laughed to hard in my life span' **Kyuubi laughed his ass of at that.

'_Hmp, Whatever, Bye'_

'**Whatever, Bye kit**' Kyuubi was still laughing his ass off

Kemono exited his mindscape, he could have sworn he heard someone chatting in the distance. But he just shrugged it off and and continued to walk inside the house.

Somewhere in the forest.

"Master, what should we do before we get caught by that fool Sakimaru and that boy Kurai" one women asked.

"Just leave them,Ill take care of them Tomorrow morning" a man said.

"Yes sir, ill leave them to you but if your in trouble ill come to your aid, understood?" Another women asked. And the man nodded in response.

Shut up Shunyi, master karuka doesn't want to speak right now just shut up ok" one man said.

"Oh what ever you ignerent old coot" she whispered loudly.

"Both of you, shut up...Ill come for you Sakimaru Kemono and kurai, just you wait" the man said as him and his group dashed in the east direction.


	4. The Battle!

It was bright and early, this morning, Jaaku only waking up 10 minutes after the sun, and Yoru waking up 5 minutes later. Yoru wanted to train with Jaaku but was afraid she would turn her down. But she soon made up the courage and asked her.

"Hey, Shin'yu wanna train with me, mono-San said its always good to train before he wakes up." Yoru asked poking her fingers together as if she were Hinata.

"What a great idea!, why hadn't I thought of that." She with a finger on her chin.

They walked out in silence until Jaaku asked what were they gonna use to train.

"Are we gonna use Ninjutsu,Doujutsu,Genjutsu,Or Taijutsu?" Jaaku asked the blushing girl.

"Hmm, how about Ninjutsu, Mono-San said we should practice more because our Ninjutsu arent that good,but good enough for our age. Then how about Taijutsu." Yoru said with a slight blush of embarrassment about how they're Ninjutsu's aren't excellent anyway.

"Alright, lets do this." Jaaku said with her thumbs up. Yoru nodded and got into an unfamiliar stance. Jaaku charged at Yoru with her fist held back, ready to land a hard blow. Yoru managed to dodge the punch, and Jaaku left a large crater on the ground.

"Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration" Jaaku scram sending a wave on lightning from her arm. The brown haired kunoichi turned quickly just in time to reveal her own technique.

"Water Release: Water Wall" Yoru scram as the moisture from the grass and dirt began to rise and build up a water wall to cover the lightning strike technique.

As the water began to recede back into the moisture Jaaku came at her so fast she didn't even see her and Jaaku managed to land a punch sending the blackette through 3 trees. Yoru managed to get up and was rather pissed of.

"What the hell Jaaku! You didn't have to punch me so freaking hard! I could've been knocked unconscious and you wouldn't notice!" She said before letting out an A-Rank technique.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Whip" she said aloud as a dragon emerged from the moisture, And went straight for Jaaku who went wide-eyed cause she only seen that technique once and only was in use for training and defense against enemy not for sparring.

"Yoru!" She scram as she braced herself only to be lifted by her older brother Kemono.

"Yoru just what in the hell are you doing! That technique was only for enemy not for -" he was cut off by a group of masked missing-ninja standing behind Yoru, they pushed her toward him and his sister, which she fell on Kemono.

"Hello there, I'm Karuka,My apprentices, Shinyi,Momi,Getsun,and Furnan" he said pointing at each of them.

"I'm here for you and that boy Zurai, my Leader-sama wants to do an experiment on you, he says, and I quote 'I demand you bring Kemono Sakimaru and his friend Zurai, I want do do as much experiments on them as possible'" Karuka stated.

"No, thank you though ,I don't want to be a human experiment" Kemono said with a look of disgust.

"Well I gues we have to use force to make you and that boy follow us" Shinyi said taking out a kunai. But Jaaku managed to get to her feet and say.

"Stay away from Kemono-nii-san" she said with her hands in front of her older brother. It was then Yoru got to her feet as well and scram this time.

"Don't you dare touch my Zurai-nii-san!" She said aloud. Momi was surprised these young kunoichi were standing up for the boys.

"Hmp, Yea right what are you gunna do bout it brats" Getsun said between chuckles. Karuka was thinking 'Should I take these brats instead since they wouldn't put up much of a fight' he thought and then smiled before saying.

"How about you two kids become my new inhuman experiments" he said with pointing to the kids.

"Yea right, I would never do that" Jaaku said with her hands on her hips in a bossy way, she may be a brat but she sure can kick ass and be bossy at the same time. Karuka then snapped his fingers and brung out an unconscious Kurai and Sanzoku which made Yoru scream in anger and in pain.

"Zurai-nii-san! Wake up!" She scram as the ANBU masked ninja dropped them and took off.

It was then Yoru went crazy and was engulfed with a black pillar and it began to circle her, then her eyes started to change color and Kemono was surprised. Her eyes went from Dark brown to Dark Yellow, Yin and yang as the pupil with a Black slit across. The pillar began to sink and Yoru stared at the ninja who were in total shock and in fear of there lives, so the fled with Zurai in there hands.

Kemono went after them but was stopped by a speed so fast that you wouldn't see it coming. He then noticed it as Yoru performing hand seals rapidly, then she scram.

"Tenro-Style Ninjutsu: Beast-Human Transformation Technique" that was when Kemono was super surprised, he had never heard of a style like that and wanted to learn more so he let her have some fun with it. But what was really scary was when she turn into a wolf. Her hair became a dark blue color that went up to her back, very spikey,her body was engulfed with light blue hair and her clothing ripped only to reveal hair in those areas too. She stated to snarl in anger and chased after the Missing-Ninjas. She caught up with them soon after but it was quite hard to grab them with her intensely sharp teeth. Then on man scram.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet" the man with green hair scram aloud.

Yoru quickly dodged it and then she span rapidly and it looked like a wolf-Bullet with blue hair.

Then Grabbed Getsun with her bare teeth by his neck and quickly snapped it. He died and let Zurai's unconscious body go and he fell to the ground only to be caught by Sanzoku who was following the whole time. Yoru then went for Momi and Shinyi. She caught Momi by surprise and snapped her neck as well, going for Shinyi, she began to move at speeds so fast that it was even faster than how Kemono moved on his Bijuu form. Shinyi tried to do a wind release but something dispelled back they noticed Sanzoku dispelled the technique and he went for Shinyi. He used a senbon and it sunk right into her neck, which was turning purplish-blue from the poison. She then fell to the ground and started to move rapidly before stopping dead. Karuka was the only one left, Jaaku came from out of no where and said.

"I'm not letting you guys have all the fun!" She said with a fox like grin on her face, Kemono then noticed she was on her Hanyou form. She quickly grabbed a kunai from her pouch and threw it at Karuka, he dodged it and went the opposite direction, they followed but stopped when they noticed a black and silver jet lifting off with Karuka in it.

Yoru was so angry and she wanted to chase after it, but was stopped when she heard a Zurai whisper.

"Stop Ruru-Chan" before Closing his eyes into a deep slumber. Yoru changed back to normal with Dark blue spikey hair up to his back, Yellow top with long sleeves, she had black tights up to her knees. Everyone gasped at the appearance and then the noticed she had Light blue rings around her eyes like gaara but thicker than his. Her eyes changed back to normal before fainting. It was then...a White wolf about 3 inches large and it went up to Yoru and nudged at her before mourning in hurt as if she was hurt. Everyone was confused by this, Then Yoru quickly got up and hugged the wolf crying into its wolf then picked up the girl and looked at Kemono deeply in the eyes and saw the same markings around it eyes like Yoru. The wolf startled everyone by talking.

"My Leader-sama says she is tired and want time to rest" the wolf said and then looked at Jaaku and said "she wants you to sleep with her tonight" then was on her way towards the house hopping trees.

"Oh and by the way my name is Kuma Tenro, of the Tenro clan. And this is said to be my master and family member Princess Tenaru Tenro" she said and Jaaku scram at the wolf. "No,no, that's my Shin'yu Yoru, little sister of Zurai. I don't care what you say but she is Yoru and that's what matters" she said with a tear of how the wolf would just come and barge into there life like she belonged there which she didn't.

"We will se little girl I will talk to her soon though our mind link" she said and continued to go her way. They finally mad it there 10 min later and Kuma sets Yoru down in her room to rest before connecting to her. She told the group what she had to do and what her job was, which they all understood. She sunk her teeth in Yoru's neck and It made a cross like mark. Then the mind link began.

'Leader-sama,You up yet there are people asking for you'

'Hmm, what the heck how'd you get in my mind' Kima than explains herself and the plan.

'Ohh ok then just call me Yoru and ill call you Kuma, ok it'll make thing easier and we should get to know each other, so when I wake up we can chat with Jaaku and the others ok? and by the way when will I wake up?' The wolf giggled and said.

'You ask to much questions Yoru and ill answer some. Yes we should get o know each other and you'll wake up in 2 days, ok Yoru, well bye' she said then exited.

"It'll be two days before she wakes so why don't we get to know each other then" she said through with a foxy grin and nudged them on.

* * *

In jet

"Grr that wolf brat made me loose those precious to me and my experiments, she'll pay" Karuka said with and evil grin.

"Leader-sama we are here, your castle" the flier said In a respectful tone.

"Ok thank you now leave me" h said shooing the man off as he entered his home. He was greeted with he number one successful inhumane experiment Rukiza.

"I want you yo get me these people" Karuka said holding up a photo of Yoru,Jaaku,Zurai,Sanzoku, and Kemono.

"Yes Karuka-Sama" a girl with Black ankle-length tights, A green and white shortsleeved shirt, and ninja sandals said. Her name was Rukiza and she was read to kick some major ass right about now, since she was locked up for 4 years to to her rampage against Karuka and learned to deal with him afterwards


	5. Note!

**_A:N/Sorry I didn't post Chapter 4 sooner its just that I had a cold and I couldn't get on my iPad, my dearest apologies. Although I am making them pop up sooner than a week. I am also writing chapter 2 for Hyuga Shinigami so please read and review make favs and stuff like like. Again my apologies to my fans and readers :). Hey guys I have a POLL for you to answer , it is determined mto your thoughts remember that. If you guys don't choose then ill have to choose and you guys might not like what i have chosen. It's on my profile (Obvioustop above my photo so please answer ill be waiting for your votes :D_**


	6. The Beginning!

"Hmm" Yoru said as she got off the bed and started to stretch. She heard voices and acted upon wolf instincts and brung out a kunai.  
"Yoru-sama,Nice to see your up again" Kuma said.  
"I told you to stop calling me that! Its just Yoru you got that Kuma!" Yoru yelled with her fist held high and a large amount of purple killer intent.  
"Well excuse me for trying to be formal! And remember watch who you talk to! I didn't choose to be your little pet! Your lucky I can't bite your head off right now!" Kuma scram back.  
"Humph, well like I said don't call me Yoru-sama, it's either Yoru or Yoru-chan" Yoru said in a yet calm tone.  
"Yoru-Shin'yu!" Scram a graceful Jaaku,Who came running toward Yoru arms wide and tears in the corner of her eyes. She came at her in full speed much to Yoru's surprise, she then tackled Yoru toward the bed and started to hug her and give her kisses on her forehead. Yoru was busy laughing when the door burst open to reveal Zurai. Jaaku quickly stooped what she doing for she knew when she gave kisses to her Shin'yu's Forehead he would release a crazy amount of killer intent.  
"Zurai-nii-san!" Yoru yelled rushing quickly in his arms, which he accepted by lifting her in the air and hugging her tightly.  
"Hate to brake family reunions but I smell lunch!" Kuma scram running down stairs.  
"Hmm,Smells like Miso ramen with a hint of my favorite...Spice...And some orange juice. Yummy" Yoru said as she sniffed the air. And Jaaku ran downstairs to eat her food.  
'She can smell all that from all the way up here. Her senses has become sharper in just two days? This is highly unusual? I can only guess she has fully awaken her Tenro clan Kekkei Genkai' he thought as she ran downstairs and noticed everyones change in attire.  
Jaaku wore something entirely different from what she wore last time. She had on a light blue kimono that was open up to her waist but had a white tanktop under, her dress reached her knees,she had a dark blue Obi around her waist and it was a tied to into a bow on her back waist, her sleeve were really long and reached the ground along with ninja sandals, Yoru was quite surprised cause she had a Black and silver sword with a fox in the middle of it. Kemono had on a white shirt, a black sleeveless trench coat and long black cargo pants with blue ninja sandals. Sanzoku had on a white suit with a red tie and and white dress shoes. While her Zurai had on a red tee-shirt, white and black cargo shorts below the knees, and ninja sandals.  
"Well hello there Yoru,Have a nice nap these past 2 days" Kemono told her as she sat down and noticed her new clothing.  
"Yea,I guess. So guys what's with the new clothing we got" Yoru asked looking at hers and the the others clothes.  
"Well Yoru you see we got our clothes ripped up and decided on some new clothes. We didn't get you any cause when you snapped out of that wolf transformation you were entirely dressed in something different" Kemono told the curious little girl.  
"Hey Nii-san, More ramen please" asked Jaaku as she finished her 4th bowl. Sanzoku wanted to get payback for something he remembered 1 week ago  
**FlashBack**  
Sanzoku was admiring his delicious soup, the other guys were in the background holding there noses.  
"Guys Dinners ready! Hope you like fish egg dumpling soup" he said as Jaaku examined the soup while holding her breath. She checked and found 5 things out of order 1, there was a fish bone in there,2 the dumpling looked burned,3 there was a cracked egg in it,4 the soup was not even the right color and five the soup had...An intense stench to it. She quickly ran back behind Yoru and held her nose.  
"Hmm,Guys aren't you hungry?" Sanzoku Said with his bowl held out. Kemono walked in but stopped dead at his tracks.  
"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT FREAKING SMELL, OH KAMI-SAMA,GET RID OF IT!" he yelled holding his nose while waving his hand back and forth and storming toward Sanzoku knocking over his soup.  
"Hehehe,Oops sorry Sanzoku" Kemono said with his hands on the back of his head looking so innocent as if he hadn't done it on purpose.  
"Yea,It's ok" he said cleaning up as Kemono helped. He looked at the others with a glint in his Eyes, which Sanzoku saw.  
'I,Sanzoku, Vow to knock over your food!' He yelled in his mind.  
**Flashback End**  
Sanzoku rose from his seat and walked pass Kemono knocking over his bowl of miso spice ramen.  
"Oops, I'm so sorry Kemono" Sanzoku said with a grin on his face. Kemono looked at him and smiled.  
"Don't worry about it Sanzoku. After all you did vow to knock over my food right?" He said looking at him. Kuma was enjoying her 2nd bowl of ramen when a Bomb went of in front of the house sending everyone flying back and through the wooden wall into there backyard.  
"What the hell was that!" Kemono scram with his arms up in a blocking way. A sinister laugh was heard throughout the air and a girl appeared.  
"Hahaha!Hello there, I'm Rukiza Sumari from the Sumari clan and loyal servant for master Karuka and I'm here to take every single one of you to him for his experiments" the Blonde headed kunoichi said as she had a hand on the hilt of her sword.  
"As if we would go willingly you crazy witch!" Jaaku scram.  
"Is that so little girl, maybe ill handle you first!" Rukiza said as she took out her and it started to cover up with Purple and black chakra.  
'**_KIT GET HER OUT OF THE WAY NOW,THAT SWORD HAS A POISONOUS CHAKRA SUCTION THAT WILL SUCK UP HER CHAKRA AND POISON HER IN THE PROCESS' Kyuubi yelled._**  
Kemono had thought of only one thing to do not caring for his life at the moment but the life of others...His family and especially his blood sister Jaaku. He jumped in front her and the sword was slashed right on his seal and it was then...the seal cracked and Kemono was engulfed with red chakra. Jaaku and the others were thrown back and knocked unconscious. Kyuubi was being pushed out of the seal, Kemono on the other hand was in pain as he began to get scratches on his face and body. Kyuubi was finally out but was somewhat sad too. The red chakra died down and Kyuubi was out, he had Long Red spikes hair that reached up to his back,had on black jeans with chains on each side, he was shirtless and had on some black shoes.  
Kemono was on the ground and he looked dead. Kyuubi rushed to his side and checked his chakra. It was very faint and in any second he could die, so Kyuubi thought 'What am I going to do dammit' he scram in his mind. He then remembered something he had done one day.  
"Tailed Beast Style: Chakra Transfer Technique" Kyuubi yelled as he pushed Half of his chakra into Kemono. It was then Kemono was breathing and had a little more manlier look, His hair became red and went up to half his back, it was more spikey, he had grown an inch and when he opened his eyes he had a...Kekkei Genkai. His eyes were a deep rich red color with 3 Lines in the middle. They were called The Demon Eyes.  
"W-what Happened" Kemono asked but then remembered his sister and how she almost died.  
"Jaaku!" He yelled and the got up so quickly that he was a Red flash. Kemono found her unconscious along with the others as he said "what the hell just happened here!" He scram looking around until he spotted Kyuubi looking at him.  
"Am I in my mind scape" he said.  
"No you are not" Kurama said with his hands in his pockets.  
"I am free,Son" he said.  
"What that's impossible then that means I should be dead" Kemono said with a fearsome tone. Jaaku woke up quickly and said." Where's that Rukiza Sumari,Let me at her ill kill her. She killed Nii-san" she said with tears in her eyes. She felt something wet on her face and looked up to see a crying Kemono.  
N-nii-san!" She yelled and hugged him tight..a bit to tight. then everyone woke up and wondered what happened until they looked at the red head.  
"Hey you Red-head, Get the hell away from Jaa-chan" Zurai said getting up, as well did everyone else.  
"So that's what you call her when I'm not around" Kemono said as he turned his head around and looked at Zurai with his Kekkei Genkai activated.  
"Ehh,You?B-b-but?I-I-I T-Thought?How could you look so much older than me after I'm 1 year older!" Zurai said with anime tears. Everyone, including Kurama sweat-dropped.  
"Ok now that-" Kurama started.  
"N-never T-t-urn...your back on the enemy!" She said as she charged at Yoru with her sword pointing straight at her. She was standing there with Kuma still unconscious. But Kurama, unlike others were far more faster than lighting itself, was in front of Yoru and stopped the blade with his thumb.  
"And you my dear should always watch your back for you cannot lay a finger on her nor the others. That is why I'm The king of all Bijuu. I'm Kurama or as some may say Kyuubi"  
Kurama said snapping her sword and killing her instantly with his hand. Kurama started to walk toward the frightened group with Yoru behind him and he was carrying the wolf.  
"Ahh,it seems I might have frightened you all" Kurama said as he lowered Kuma and tapped her stomach and it began to heal itself.  
"Ok now lets get inside, I wanna tell you all something " Kurama said as the others followed quickly behind.  
"So Dad what's it you wanna tell us" Kemono said as he got shocked glares from everyone especially Jaaku.  
"Y-you m-mean your my F-f-father" Jaaku said pointing a shaking finger towards Kurama.  
"Well,no I'm not your biological father but I'm your brother Kemono's adoptive father. I would only be your adoptive father if you choose to be my daughter" Kurama told her.  
"Well now that I think about it, it would be nice to have a father" she told him and she nodded.  
"Ok what I wanted to tell you was, if you want to achieve your goal on building that village then here is my plan" Kurama said looking up with determination.  
"We start to gather all the demons, and outcast and bring them to this clearing, do not under any circumstances use force, Ok once we gather them ill give them a brief summary of the village an hoe thing work then we gather them and take them to the land of snow where I will begin to build houses. When we are threw we name our special little village" Kurama said as he looked at everyone.  
"The Land Of Demons" he said as everyone nodded. They put there hand/Paw on the middle of the table and scram.  
"Sanzoku,Zurai,Jaaku,Yoru,Kuma,Kemono and Kurama" they said as they scattered on the search.

* * *

Next 2Days

Everyone had came back with more than 100 people and demons. They had a total of 780 people rigt now and Kurama would have to build a lot of houses causing him to loose a lot of chakra.

Some were mumbling 'Who is this guy' some would say and others would say 'He looks so familiar'.  
"Welcome Citizens, It is me The king of all Bijuu Kurama" he said as some of the people looked at him in shock and in fear.  
"Please don't fear me,for we are the same, We both what to be happy and we both want to be accepted,So please I ask you all to help build the village of our dreams" Kurama yelled as the whole 780 people raise there fist and scram yea. Kurama smirked and the people began to walk to the land of snow with Kurama in the lead.

* * *

Next 2Days  
It had been 2days and the group had finally made it to a perfect clearing in the land of snow. Some people were awed at the display of snow. Others were shivering and holding their children close. Kemono saw this and told Kurama to begin. Kurama began to make hand seals.  
"Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique" he scram as the ground began to shake and 200 houses and 1 Mansion in the center,arose, 100 were houses while the other half were apartments and the mansion was for the Onikage. The villagers were awed at this display.  
"Welcome, Civilians to your new home" Kurama Scram aloud as everyone began to scatter and go to their new homes. Kemono tapped Kurama's shoulder and Kurama turned to look at him.  
"Yes, What is it Kemono" Kurama asked. Kemono points down and says.  
"Uhh,While I was traveling I encountered these two and got to know each of them" Kemono said getting shocked looks from the group. Kemono waved for the boy and his sister to come out. The Boy had Black hair, and Green eyes. the girl had Dark blue hair.  
"Ok, Introduce yourself" Kemono said with a nice tone.  
"U-umm, I'm Shikon, I'm 6 and M-my baby sister H-here is Yumi, and s-she's 2, we didn't have any names so Otosan Names us" Shikon Stampered. Jaaku and the gang were utterly confused when he said 'Otosan'.  
"Otosan? Really Nii-san?Am I A auntie?!" Yelled Jaaku in a slight happy tone.  
"Perhaps, I'm not sure" Kemono said looking at her.  
"Hey, Uhhh...Shikon!...Can I hold her" Asked Jaaku. The boy was hesitant but nodded anyways. Jaaku an the others look as the baby slowly open her eyes to reveal a deep rich Purple colour.  
"Hehe,She's a beauty" Jaaku said as the 2 year old drifted of to sleep and made there way to the mansion for they were tired as well.

* * *

**_Authors Note  
Hey guys sorry I was so late on posting his chapter. I bet your like 'finally she posted a chapter'. :D But fear not I will post chapters more faster and will make a mental note towards it to. R&R I know there is a lot of time skip in 2 days...Heh Sorry. xD as for the POLL here it is,  
SHOULD KEMONO BE PAIRED UP WITH SOMEONE? Vote now I need to know. Here are your choices for this poll. If you don't answer I will put a new comer in it. And I'm sure you won't like that person.  
Naruto X Hinata : if so ill have to edit chapter 1 to make her confess her feeling to Naruto  
Naruto X Sakura: if so ill have to edit some chaps to make her nice and miss Naruto.  
Naruto X Ino  
Naruto X Tenten  
Naruto X Temari  
Naruto X Anko  
Naruto X Karin  
Naruto X Tayuya  
Maybe Harem?  
A new comer?  
VOTE! Let me know.  
Bye for now the next chapter will be posted Next week friday or Saturday_**

**_-Shay_**

**_-Ja Ne_**


	7. He's Back!

**_Hey guys I'm doin a 7yr time skip, sorry if you don't like the time skip. Supper sorry's for months updating this freakin chapter sooner than this, I really need to WORK ON UPDATE TIME! Oh yes this chapter is a little based on Hinata and Naruto _**

**_The poll is done and the winner is NARUHINA...Sorry for all you NaruHina haters._**

**_harem was in second place. So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

******_He is back!_**

Years past and the gang were much much older. There village developed a lot more and the villagers were more than happy for they were never forgotten. Kemono was now 26, Jaaku was now 15, Yoru was 14, Zurai was now 27, Sanzoku was 25, Shikon was 13, and Yumi was 9. They developed rather quickly, Missions were done, And Kemono now wore the Onikage robes. They were a known village to the land of waves, for they helped them build some things. Kemono was in his office relaxing when one of his ninjas knocked and came in to give there report.

"What were the results of this missions Inusha?" Asked the Onikage.

"We did fairly well Onikage-sama. Shanyi broke her right arm but it healed quickly. Assassination complete" Inusha said as she dropped of the folder and bowed before leaving with her team.

"Inusha,I told you not to call me that just call me Kemono or Sakimaru-san is just fine, and When is our trip to Konoha again? I need to know and prepare my family" asked Kemono looking at the ceiling.

"Uh, Tomorrow Sakimaru-san" Inusha told him.

"Are you going to alliance with them or are you going to destroy them?" She asked curiously.

"I have no idea Inusha. I'm thinking Alliance, all my friends will be killed and I can't let that happen" he said as she nodded and headed off.

Minutes later the door burst open and in came a 9 year old Yumi.

"Otosan!" She yelled tackling him and knocking him over.

"Heh,Yumi. What's up, how'd your training go with Shikon today?" He said as he got up with her in his arms.

"It was great! Wow I never had so much fun with Nii-san in years. He even taught me what my elemental affinity was and guess what it is!?...It's Wind and Lightning like you and auntie Jaaku!" She said excited. Kemono put her down and looked at the time. It was 9:10 and past her bed time.

"Ok, Time for bed Yu-chan" he said patting her dark blue hair. She pouted and walked out the door while Kemono laughed and said.

"If you don't go to sleep you can't go to Konoha with Otosan" he said as Yumi ran out quickly and started the shower. Minutes later Jaaku and Yoru came in with a soaked up Shikon.

"W-what happened to you Shikon?" Asked Kemono as he raised one blonde brow.

"Jaaku decided to play a prank on me and now I'm soaked!" Yelled Shikon.

"Do not raise your voice in my presence. Understood?" Told an agitated Kemono. Shikon looked at his adoptive father and nodded.

"Jaaku, Explain" Kemono told his sister. Jaaku changed over the years and now wore a pink kimono that were up to her thighs and up to her ankles in the back, She left the top open to show a bit of cleavage (Hinata Sized), she wore a Black Obi to keep it up, standard ninja shoes, and her long blonde hair was kept up into a high messy bun. Yoru had also developed she wore a red tight tank top, White shorts, ninja sandals, and she wore her hair in a ponytail that was being held up by a white ribbon.

"Well, Shikon was annoying me and I just had to get him back" told Jaaku as she stood hands on her hips.

"Hmm, ok figure this out on your own or you'll not go to Konoha, Dismissed" Kemono said with a hand motion.

"Yes, Nii-sama, bye" Jaaku said as she headed off to shower. Kemono couldn't help but think how will people react once he gets there, How are there lives. How are Neji and Tenten doing? What are Ino and Chouji up to? How's Temari and Shikamaru doing? Did Lee ever find a wonderful women? How's Sakura and Sasuke? How are Kiba and Shino? Are they best pals still? And lastly how was Hinata-'chan'? Was she married? Only Kami knows how she's doing and how much he loved her more than just a sister. He got up and walked away to take a nice long shower and get ready for bed.

* * *

It was morning time and The group was ready for the Hirashin Jutsu. The group consisted of Kemono,Jaaku,Yoru,Zurai,Sanzoku,Yumi And Shikon. They all grabbed on to Kemono and they began to feel the world around them disappear and turn into a different village. Konoha. They were outside the gates of Konoha. It was only 3:20 and village was crowded. They walked to the village gates and the people waiting for him were, Tsunade, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura with her 12 yr old daughter, Ino with her 15 yr old son, Chouji, Kiba with his 16 yr old son, Lee, Tenten, Neji with his 6 yr old daughter and 13 yr old son, Shino,and Shikamaru. They were all there waiting for him and his family. He walked to the gates with his hat hung low, he did not want them to see his face until he gets there. He was smiling and looking at the group of people who awaited him.

"Welcome Onikage-Sama to our village hidden in the leaves" Tsunade said shaking his hand delighted.

"Ouch, Don't you remember me...Baa-chan" Kemono said as he lifted his hat for better look at him. Tsunade eyes went wide and she started to tear up and she hugged Naruto but letting him go afterwards ,There were many gasps and tears as one of his most precious people ran up to him giving him a big hug. That person was Hinata Hyuga.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She screamed and was bawling on Naruto's red robes.

"Heh, Hinata-chan, I told you I would come back for you and my precious people and the names Kemono" Said Kemono. Hinata changed..a lot...she now wore a Dark and light purple Long-sleeved shirt with the yin and yang symbol on the back, her hair was held in a ponytail at the tips and she wore Shorts, she had on some ninja sandals. He liked this new look it made her look...Hot. He turned to his family and motioned for them to follow.

"Hey guys this is my sister Jaaku" Kemono said pointing toward Jaaku who posed with her right hand on her hip and the peace sign with the left. This received gasps from everyone, they hadn't known he had a sister.

"These are my friends Zurai or Ruthless killer he's one of my best assassins, here, his brother Sanzoku is the best Scientist you'll ever find, Zurai's adoptive sister Yoru is my best medical ninja, she resembles you but not in strength" Kemono said pointed towards them.

"And lastly, My adoptive children Yumi, she's a special one. My son Shikon, he's one of my 3 best assassins" Kemono said pointing to his children.

"Whose the second 'Dobe'" said Sasuke smirking as he used one of Naruto's old nicknames.

"Ohh, that would be Jaaku my sister Sasuke-teme" Kemono said pointed to 15 year old girl and smirking at Sasuke.

"Hi there, I'm Hinata Hyuuga those people are-" she was cut of by a flying kunai, which she caught by spinning on her heal. She turned herself around and found Zurai grinning lustfully at her as his face was so close to hers there lips almost touched, He moved in closer but couldn't feel those nice lips of her cause Kemono shouted.

"Oi, Baka if you touch Hinata-chan ill banish you from ever seeing you know who again!" Kemono shouted with a vain popping out of his head.

Everyone snickered as they remembered the old Naruto came back for a while though as he got serious.

"Hokage-sama ill take it you want to discuss personal matters in your office?" He said taking on a more mature serious tone.

"Yes I would Onikage-sama" she said as he and Tsunade were walking off. Yumi didn't want to see her father walk away, it would be like...the day he found her... She knew nothing about these people... Nothing. She quickly ran to her Oto and pulled on his robe.

"W-where are you going Otosan?" She asked worried.

"No where hun, Hinata-chan do you mind watching Yumi, Shikon, Jaaku and Yoru for bit? Kami knows what'll happen to them if Jaaku watches them" he said glancing over to Jaaku who was flirting with 16 yr old Seth Inuzuka. He looked back at Hinata who blushed but nodded.

"Thanks 'Hina'-chan it means a lot" he said as his serious face was replaced with a soft one.

"Hey there!" Yelled Jaaku as ran towards Hinata. Yumi stayed behind her older brother and looked almost a bit frighted.

"Looks like my Nii-san has a thing for you" Jaaku said nudging Hinata.

"Eek! T-that's not true! I told him I loved him as a brother! _'stop lying to yourself'_" Hinata said as she blushed furiously.

"Girls are too complicated" said Shikon as he turned to walk away, but quickly stopped when he felt a familiar death aura 2 years ago. Yoru and Jaaku had this purple aura emitting from them and had there fist held up ready to beat the crap out if him.

"What the hell you'd say Shikon-baka!" Jaaku said as she and Yoru chased Shikon. Yumi was left standing there watching them as she sat down on her bottom.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?" Asked Hinata. The girl looked at her and nodded. Hinata planted herself down and looked at Yumi.

"So how's daddy doing?" She asked.

"Daddy's fine. He's been talking about you a lot though. He says he loves but you don't love him in the way he loves you." She said as Hinata's eyes grew wide and she blushed furiously.

"Do you love daddy?" Yumi asked.

"I-I don't k-know Yumi-chan" Hinata said as her stutter returned for a brief moment.

"It's ok if you don't love him Hinata-chan" said Yumi as she sat cross legged, her right hand cupped her face while the left twirled in the grass.

"T-that's not it I truly do love him, it's just I don't know how he really feels" Hinata said as she looked down in shame at being brought out by a 9 yr old.

"Then why don't you tell him that? I'm sure Otosan will appreciate it. I need a Mother and you need a husband" Yumi said confused.

"It's not like that Yumi-chan" Hinata said as she got up. She stood up proudly, but something very awkward happened, Yumi stood up and dragged Hinata to the Hokage office.

"Otosan, Hinata-chan wants to tell you something!" Yumi screamed from down the hall.

"N-no I don't Na-Kemono-kun!" Hinata yelled after Yumi. She burst through the door dragging along a red-faced Hinata.

"Tell him or I'll..ill never speak to you again!" Yumi yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me what, and Yumi it's rude to burst in on a conversation." Kemono said.

"It ok Onikage-sama, your dismissed anyways" Tsunade said as she checked some of her paperwork.

Kemono and Yumi looked at each other then Hinata who was blushing furiously.

"Ohh that reminds me Hinata-chan wanna...you know go out on a umm date with...me tomorrow around 6:30?" Kemono asked blushing and scratching the back of his head, a nervous habit.

"I-I'd like that K-kemono" Hinata said twiddling her fingers and stuttering which Kemono thought was very cute.

"Umm ok ill see you then?" Kemono said leaving with Yumi and the others.

"Yea umm see you then" Hinata said walking to the Hyuga compound.

Nightfall began and Hinata took her shower and put on her fuzzy night gown that reached her upper thighs. She fell in bed thinking one thing before drifting off to sleep.

'Tomorrow is gonna be great'

* * *

**_Tell me you think out this story! Has it been improved or has been lowering a bit._**

**_think the time skip was to much!? Please tell me with your reviews 3 , ooh and if you like you can chose when you want BMW to update :) BYE AND DONT FORGET R&R_**

**_-Shay_**


End file.
